Most commercially available tampon applicators for introducing catamenial tampons intravaginally consist of a pair of telescoping tubes. The tampon applicator is designed to store a tampon therein at one end. Typically, the plunger is slightly smaller in diameter and is slidably positioned behind the tampon carried in the tampon applicator. In use, the tampon is ejected from the tampon applicator by pushing the plunger into the tampon applicator to expel the tampon.
Several drawbacks are associated with such applicators for certain uses. First, the tampon applicator must be of length sufficient to assure proper depth of insertion. For example, such tampon applicators are substantially longer than the tampons. Next, when the tampon and tampon applicator are assembled with the plunger, a major portion of the plunger necessarily extends out from the end of the tampon applicator. This results in the over-all length of the packaged ready-for-use tampon applicator being approximately two and one-half times the length of the tampon. As a result of such a relatively large size, the bulk and cost of the packaging for such applicators are often greatly increased.
Women commonly carry such packaged tampons (with applicators) in their purses. Because of the length of such applicators, they occupy a relatively large amount of space in the purse. It is therefore also desirable to produce a tampon applicator of smaller or compact size which is less obtrusive. This is a particular problem for younger women who often prefer not to carry purses and with today's fashions often must use pockets in relatively tight-fitting clothing.
One type of tampon applicator which has been proposed to solve the above problems utilizes a substantially flat, elongated plunger arm which is stored positioned along the outside of and in longitudinal alignment with the tampon applicator. For example, please see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,222,088; 3,059,641; 3,059,642; 3,103,929; 3,115,876; 3,424,159; 3,759,258; 3,831,605; and 4,269,187.
Another type of tampon applicator has been proposed to solve the foregoing problems of telescoping the plunger completely into the tampon applicator while storing the tampon completely in the tampon applicator while storing the tampon in the distal end of the plunger. This also shortens the tampon and applicator assembly by the length of a tampon. Operatively, the plunger is then drawn out most of the way from the proximal end of the tampon applicator leaving behind the tampon until the distal end of the plunger can engage the proximal end of the stored tampon. Each patentee discloses a different way of securing the stored tampon in the distal end of the tampon applicator to prevent proximal displacement end of the tampon while the plunger is withdrawn therefrom. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,713; British Patent No. 2,033,754; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,832,342 (distal end of withdrawal string secured to slot in distal of tampon applicator); U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,385 (having an ejector arm, rather than an plunger); U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,881; 4,286,595; 4,411,647 and 4,479,791.
Apparently, none of the foregoing types of applicators has ever been commercially successful.
In the field of compact tampon applicator embodiments have been created which have attempted to accommodate consumer's needs for economy of space in packaging. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,726,805, 4,846,802; and 4,960,417 provide compact tampons wherein the plunger is packaged in a substantially inserted position within the tampon applicator itself Upon use, a user retrieves the embodiment from the package and then extends the plunger outwardly but not out of the tampon applicator. This approach does indeed save space and provides for discretion when carrying the embodiment herein. Nonetheless, these embodiments provide only for a plunger that must be pre-inserted into the tampon applicator. Thus, a need exists to provide embodiments, i.e., compact tampon insertion devices, in which a plunger is not substantially pre-inserted within a plunger.